


Dreams- A Newtmas Fanfiction

by Bitchpleaseimpetty



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, George cheated on newt, I was tired when I wrote this whoops, Is the maze runner fandom even still alive, M/M, Ok bye, Sad!Newt, Smut, but Thomas makes it all better, newtmas - Freeform, oof, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchpleaseimpetty/pseuds/Bitchpleaseimpetty
Summary: "You never annoy me." Thomas said simply with a serious look. Newt's eyes lingered helplessly into Thomas's and his face drooped."I know I do.""You don't." Thomas knew that sometimes, yeah, he did, but he couldn't even recall to when he's thought that to himself at that moment. It didn't really matter, all he wants to do is make Newt happy. "You never have, and I don't think you'll ever will. It's hard to be anything less than happy when I'm with you." He didn't break the eye contact, and neither did Newt."I think I love you, Newt."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️Warning⚠️  
> This Fanfiction contains M/M action. You have been warned!  
> ——————-  
> I just got my invitation for ao3 so I don’t know what I’m doing oof.  
> enjoy this short Fanfiction with the right amount of fluff, angst, and smut. ;)  
> Also if there are any typos/grammar errors I apologize!

Thomas's eyes snap open as he sits up abruptly, gripping the black and white sheets of his full-sized bed. It would be pitch black in his small dorm room if it weren't for the bright red numbers shining from his alarm clock. Thomas's eyes wide open and his heart crazy in his chest, he looks to his left to see what the numbers read. 2:30am. Thomas tries to look around his room but only see's darkness, making him even more nervous. So nervous, he could feel another panic attack rising in his chest. He doesn't want to experience another one, especially after his little episode from the week before. Thomas tucks in his legs and hunches over with horrible posture. Beats of cold sweat slide down his forehead and underneath his shirt. He wraps his arms around his stomach, as he suddenly has the urge to hurl while his head spins. He closes his eyes as he tries to calm down.

After a moment of sitting in silence, his breathing steadies and his headache ceased. Slowly opening his eyes, he peers to the alarm clock. 2:40. A wave of reassurance rushes over Thomas, as he realizes it took him 10 minutes to calm down, and in his book it's a new record. 10 minutes.  The thought makes him oddly confident. Reaching over to his bed-side table, he grabs a little remote and presses the only button. The lights slowly become brighter until they're fully lighting up the room. Thomas squints and rubs his eyes as he reaches over for the glass of water he poured that night. It tastes awful, but it wakes Thomas up as soon as he put his lips to the cold glass. 

Thomas swings his legs to the side of the bed and slowly lifts himself off. He still has his socks on from his early class yesterday, they're dank and smell treacherous. His nose wrinkles at the smell and peels them of his feet, throwing them to the side of the room. Looking back at his dorm, he walks to his little kitchen station (just a microwave and other essentials), grabbing a mug from one of the many cupboards. Thomas knew he shouldn't drink coffee, but he swore he could hear the keurig calling his name. Giving in and making himself a cup, he remembers how much one of his best friends, Newt, hated coffee. He would always say how it made his stomach churn and that it smelt like burnt dirt (If that was even possible). 'How can you drink that, Tommy?!'  Newt would exclaim every morning in class or when he stayed the night. Thomas giggled at one of the many memories and caught himself naturally smiling soon after. He wasn't surprised, Thomas has had a crush on Newt ever since they met in class for the first time almost a year ago, and he's made some sort of impression on Thomas, one that he didn't quite understand yet. Or maybe he understood fully, he just didn't want to admit it. Thomas didn't even think he was into that sort of thing until he lied his eyes upon the blonde British boy. He was simply stunning, but Thomas would never be able to call him his. Newt never tried anything on him, even though he could always feel his eyes on him from behind in class. Thomas knew Newt was gay, but he would always talk and flirt with other guys who, unfortunately, were all fuckboys and would break his heart within the month. He felt bad for him every time he cried on his shoulder, but when it was happening almost every month it got annoying. Fortunately, (for Newt) he's found his 'dream guy', George, who he's been dating for 2 months now. He's been head over heels for him and it's all he ever talks about. He was an OK guy, even though Thomas left every time he arrived while Thomas and Newt were having a conversation. He could naturally feel his hands tighten into fists as he did, wanting to punch the guy for separating the two.

Thomas finished his cup of coffee and didn't really know what to do next. He couldn't go back to sleep because of the coffee he just drank, so he sat down at his little round table, trying to figure out what to do with his now very long night. This hasn't been the first coffee night, as he likes to call it, after a haunting dream. Usually it's about his family at home, but lately they've been about Newt. Usually they're stuck in some kind of concrete maze or they're...well let's just say Thomas wakes up with a cramping in his pants every time he has that dream. This time, though, Newt was not himself. He could remember it clearly, Newt had black liquid dripping from his mouth and blood shot eyes. Blue veins were throbbing at his neck, all making him look like some sort of zombie. He was just staring at Thomas, mouth slightly open, staring blankly into his eyes. The last thing he could remember was Newt whispering "Please, Tommy, Please...." until he woke up. Thomas has never really watched the Walking Dead or anything, so he wondered why he dreamt such a thing. 

He suddenly got the urge to check on Newt, make sure he wasn't a flesh eating zombie, even though Tomas knew it wasn't the case. It would make a good excuse to visit him, though. Thomas got up from the table and grabbed a pair of keys sitting on his bed-side table. It was a spare key for Newt's dorm, and Thomas felt honored to be trusted with such a responsibility, even if it was just to take care of his plants when he was visiting his mum in London. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He looked like death, with a dirty blue t-shirt and jeans that haven't been washed in, like, forever. No one would say he carried himself well. He opened the door to his dorm slowly, trying not to draw any attention to himself. Newt's dorm was only a few rooms down, so it didn't take long for him to reach it. 

He put in the key and turned it quietly, peering inside. Newt sleeps with a blue-jay night light, lighting up the room to a dark blue. Thomas always thought it was cute that he carried such things. 

Thomas stepped inside and saw the boy sleeping peacefully. He was sprawled out onto the bed, both of his arms up over his head bent to a 90 degree angle, one of his legs bent while the other straight. His head was lying on his side with his lips slightly parted. He was wearing a grey Hollister t-shirt with the bird logo in the top left and black jeans. Thomas realized he was staring and didn't want Newt to suddenly wake up and catch Thomas standing over him, so he bent down to shake his shoulder gently.

"Newt? Newt?" Thomas whispered.

Newt shifted and opened his eyes slowly to look up at Thomas.

"Tommy...? What...What are you doing here..?" Newt had a serious case of guy-morning-voice, making it really deep and rather sexy. Newt took his hand up to his eye and rubbed it, squinting.

"I-uh-I had a bad dream." Thomas immediately flashed his puppy eyes, trying to insist on him sleeping there for the night. 

"Bloody hell, Tommy. For real? How old are you, seven?" Newt looked annoyed but soon broke into a smile. "Do you want to sleep with me?" 

"Please." Thomas went to the other side and climbed into the bed, making Newt shift over.

"Just, don't kick me. And don't snore." Newt faced away from Thomas and started to fall back to sleep. Thomas didn't want to sleep, couldn't sleep, and he didn't want to do it alone. 

"Newt?"

"What." Newt sounded annoyed.

"I can't sleep....I...I drank coffee." Thomas admitted guiltily. 

"Are you bloody joking with me right now?" Newt turned to face Thomas and saw his returning puppy eyes. "Why would you do that!?"

"I don't know....I'm sorry....you don't have morning class tomorrow anyway..." Tomorrow was Wednesday, a day Newt only had afternoon classes.

Newt sighed. "You do, though."

"I know but I'm getting good grades in that class! Plus Teresa is in that class and you know how much she annoys me..." Thomas looked up at Newt and yawned, tying to look cute. From the looks of Newt, it worked. "And that dream really scared me..." Thomas's face turned to horror, like he was having 9/11 flashbacks.

"Alright, alright." Newt nodded and opened his arms. 

Thomas scooted in and rested his head in Newt's chest. This wasn't the first time the two had cuddled, so it wasn't absolutely spectacular, but the way Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas made it feel that way. After a moment of silence, Newt looked down at Thomas.

"What was your dream about?" 

"It was about you. You were a zombie and you were bleeding from the mouth and stuff.."

"A zombie?" Newt giggled and rested his head on Thomas's. "That's odd."

"Yeah, lately my dreams have been about you. Usually it's the same stuff but...this time it was different." Thomas grips the sleeve of Newt's shirt gently. 

"You've been dreaming about me? That's not creepy at all. What's the 'usual stuff'?"

"Sometimes we're stuck in a maze and other times..." He hesitated "We're just in class or something." Thomas could feel his own skin burn up, he's horrible at lying. 

"Oh." Newt said simply before speaking again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...as long as I'm here with you." Thomas was burning up like a stove, and he started to sweat a lot of some reason. "I'm really hot."

"Yeah sorry about that, mate. I haven't got my air conditioning fixed yet." Newt started to burn up too.

Without a word, Thomas sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. He's been shirtless, even pantless with Newt before so it wasn't weird, to him anyway. Thomas lied back down and rested his head on Newt's arm, staring up at the ceiling. He could feel Newt's eyes on him again. 

"Good that." Newt exclaimed as he did the same.

With both boys now shirtless and staring at the ceiling, the room was silent. It wasn't awkward though, they've slept together many times without it being awkward.

Some time went by and he could see Newt starting to drift back into sleep.

"Newt."

"What?"

Thomas turned to Newt and he did the same.

Thomas hesitated, trying to think of a way to keep him up. Suddenly, a mischievous smile crept onto his face. 

"Do you have any liquor?" Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow. Newt rolled his eyes, getting up and going to his kitchen. He's given up trying to get proper sleep tonight. 

...

Next thing Thomas knew he was drinking and laughing about classmates and embarrassing stories with Newt in his bed. Thomas had a bottle of liquor in hand, swinging it around and almost spilling it several times. Newt also had a bottle of alcohol, wine, because he's a bit more classy than Thomas.

"What do you mean you've never cheated on an exam? I've cheated on all of mine." Thomas said drunkly, laughing.

"Well soorryy that I want to actual get an education."

"Anyway, how's you and ....Joe? G-George? George! Ya, George. How are you guys?" Thomas asks, stumbling over his words. 

"Oh. Um..." Newt sets the bottle down on his bed-side table, looking down at his bed. "W-We're fine."

Thomas can feel the lie radiating off his skin.

"Oh, stop lyin'." Thomas rolls his eyes and looks back at Newt, awaiting the truth. 

Newt frowns and his eyes glisten. 

"H-Hey what's wrong? Is it something I sssaid?" Thomas sets the bottle down as well and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"No. I just-" Newt starts to tear up and put his hands to his eyes.

"Newt?? Talk to me." 

"G-George...he...sent me a t-text today..." Newt tries to hold back sniffles.

"Whhhhat...? What did he say??" 

Newt pulls out his phone, opened up text messaging and shoved it towards Thomas, wiping his eyes. Thomas hesitantly looks down at the  conversation. 

                        


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas's facial expression changes from worrisome, surprise, then frustration as he stared at the phone. He always knew there was something funny about that guy, and now he wants to kill him instead of just punching him.

"That slint-head..." Thomas exclaimed, his jaw tightening while handing the phone back to Newt, who was now holding back sobs. 

"He didn't even use proper grammar..." Newt managed to whimper. Thomas couldn't help but to slightly smile at that comment.

"That's what you're worried about? That shank deserves to be dead..."

Newt cried out and tears trickled down his cheeks. The sight made Thomas feel horrible for not embracing the crying boy yet.

"C'mere..." Thomas whispers and hugs Newt softy, his hands on his lower back. He's sobbing loudly on his shoulder, something Thomas was well used to.

"It's okay....he didn't deserve you..." Thomas runs his fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. Newt lifts his hands to rest on Thomas's shoulders as to return the hug.

"H-How could he be so h-heartless..." Newt spits in between sobs and squeezes Thomas's shoulders. "How c-come none of my relationships w-work out...? W-Why..." He kept repeating the word "why" into Thomas's shoulder.

"It's not you're fault. It never is. You'll find you're special someone one day, I promise you that." 

"Do you really think s-so?" Newt's cries became quieter as he relaxes into Thomas's arms.

"Of course...you're sweet, funny,....beautiful..." Thomas hesitates as he realizes what he's admitting. "...no wonder all these guys fall for you! You're the full package x100....!" He feels stupid for saying that and his cheeks turn a light pink. 

Newt laughs and hiccups a few times, it could be the alcohol or the crying. It's adorable none the less. "Thank you...Tommy." 

"Y-Yeah..." Thomas tries to pull away from the embrace but Newt pulls him back, leaving no space in between the two heated bodies. "N-Newt...what are you-" Thomas was cut off by the feeling of his lips being pressed up against another pair. They were soft and full, kinda like Newt's.

Wait, what.

His eyes widened as he embraces Newt once more. He didn't know what the hell was happening, but he wasn't complaining. He didn't know how to react at first, but soon realized if he didn't act fast Newt would pull away, thinking he did something wrong. Thomas kissed back, making it slow and gentle. He could feel Newt playing with the hair on his neck and deepened the kiss when he kissed back, acting as if it was some sort of approval. 

After a second or two, Newt broke the kiss and both boys were panting, holding each other, their chests heaving into one another. Thomas was looking down at the bed when he looked up at Newt, his cheeks flushed.

"N-Newt..." His whispered questionably, as too say 'what did you just do..?' not in a bad way, of course. Thomas has wanted to do that for a long time, but he never thought Newt would be the one to make the move.

"Take it as a thank you gift for making me feel so special all the time. Especially when I annoy you with my problems." Newt nervously laughed and looked down at his hands. He had a weak smile across his face, his eyes filled with despair and maybe even regret. Thomas DID NOT like a sad Newtie and cupped his face, forcing it up gently so he could meet his eyes.

"You never annoy me." Thomas said simply with a serious face. Newt's eyes lingered helplessly into Thomas's and his face drooped.

"I know I do."

"You don't." Thomas knew that sometimes, yeah, he did, but he couldn't even recall to when he's thought that to himself at that moment. It didn't really matter, all he wants to do is make Newt happy. "You never have, and I don't think you'll ever will. It's hard to be anything less than happy when I'm with you." He didn't break the eye contact, and neither did Newt.

"I think I love you, Newt."

Newt seemed to wake up when the 3 words slipped out of his mouth. The corners of his lips raised, giving a smug look, as if this was all part of a plan. He opened his mouth to say something, but apparently decided against it and leaned in, pressing his lips again to Thomas's. The kiss was fierce and fast-paced. Thomas could feel something wet and warm run across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Thomas let him in, and he could feel Newt's tongue enter as he explored the insides of his mouth. He tasted like mint and liquor. Thomas also let his own tongue into his mouth, exploring it. He tasted like candy and wine. Thomas felt a shiver of happiness go up his spine when Newt wrapped himself around him, forcing him onto the bed. Newt cupped his face, while Thomas held his sides, feeling and stroking them. After a few seconds, Newt broke the kiss and start peppering kisses down his neck. When he got to his collar bone, he sucked and bit at Tomas's soft skin, leaving hickeys that would surely tell everyone around him he was taken. 

"Oh, Newt..." Thomas exclaimed out of pain and pleasure. Thomas's breathing hitched as Newt kissed down his chest but halted to lick and bite at his nipple softly. The sensation of being touched and defenseless under the person he'd adored for the longest time sent Thomas already feeling lustful and horny. He could feel the rising erection tugging at his pants.

Once Newt got down to his belt, he could easily see the bulge in Thomas's jeans. It was painful now to say the least.

Thomas wiggled uncomfortably underneath Newt, breathing out heavily when Newt palmed him over his jeans.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Newt lookes at Thomas and raises an eyebrow, with the same mischievous smile. 

Thomas hates being the bottom, he didn't have any control and wanted to be the one doing the teasing. He wanted to run his hands through his hair, tasting and feeling Newts skin, leaving his own marks. So, in one swift movement he forcefully flips the two's position, so he's on top (because p h y s i c s) and strokes his face seductively, giving an innocent smile.

"What do you think you're doing?" Newt gave a 'oh-no-you-didn't' look as he glances up and down Thomas's bare abdomen. 

"I hate being the bottom." Thomas exclaims while running his warm hands to his collarbone down to his lower abdomen, making Newt groan deeply. 

"Awww...i thought I would get away with that." He gives a playful pout before gripping Thomas's face to pull him into a kiss. The kiss is hungry and messy, but neither of them care. Thomas actually prefers it that way.

Newt slips his hands down Tomas's pants and tries desperately to undo them. "How long are you going to make me wait?" Newt moans against Thomas's lips in between kisses. 

"Long enough for this." Thomas grops Newt's now very hard erection hidden in his jeans. Newt whines and groans, breaking the kiss, a deep blush painted on his cheeks. "Dude...c'mon..." He exclaims rather annoyed. 

"Isn't very pleasant, is it?" Thomas raises an eyebrow as Newt rolls his eyes. Thomas starts undoing Newt's pants while peppering kisses down his neck and down his collarbone. Newt wraps his arms around Thomas's neck, pulling the two closer, moaning near his ear which is a complete turn on.

Newt also begins to pull off Thomas's belt. "You didn't take your bloody belt off last night?" Newt asks, throwing it to the side. 

Thomas looks up at him and shrugs.

"Jeez man." Newt exclaims and continues pulling off his pants, Thomas helping awkwardly.

With both boys left in only their boxers, they join lips again. Newt caresses his hair while Thomas does the same to his face. Newt wiggles to get comfortable underneath Thomas, making Thomas let out a deep moan. Newt furrows his eyebrows until he realized what caused the sudden sound, doing it again, pressing up against him. Thomas breaks the kiss as he goes to moan and whine next to Newt's ear. He smirks and slips his hand underneath his boxers once more, brushing over his length. 

"God...Newt...I thought I was suppose to be the one doing the teasing? I'm on top after-" He's cut off by Newt's touch once again. 

"Hey Man, If you won't make a move I will." 

Newt strokes Thomas lightly again, making Thomas breathe out heavily. "S-Sorry....it's not like I've done this before..." Thomas sheepishly admits, earning a look of shock from Newt. 

"Really? I expected more from you, Tommy." Newt gasps in mockery and grabs ahold of his dick, circling his thumb across the tip. Thomas could feel the warm knot of need inside his stomach as he pulls down his and Newt’s boxers, their groins brushing up against each other. 

Newt grabs Thomas’s face and bites his lower lip. “I...want to feel you inside me..." Newt moans against his lips.

Thomas ducks down, and begins to suck and bite at Newt's pale, frail skin near his right breast. He lifts 2 fingers to Newt's mouth, and forces them inside. Newt sucks and licks them, once they're fully drenched, he pulls them away. 

Thomas strokes his sides and makes it down to his entrance, and slowly inserts one finger, staring at Newt for his delightful reaction. Newt groans in pain, gasping for breath. "m....ove..." he whispers, throwing his head back. 

"What..?"

"m...move...!" Newt is trying to maneuver himself, moving up and down onto his finger. Taking the hint, he explores his insides. 

"F-Fuck..." Newt whines and moans, his dick twitches from the adrenaline and want for more. Thomas quickly inserts another finger, scissoring and thrusting Newt's prostate. Newt is squirming and moaning uncontrollably underneath Thomas, and he's loving the sight. "I-If you keep that up..I-I'm going to cum..." Newt squealed in between moans and breaths.

With that, Thomas removes his fingers and Newt lets out a sigh of disappointment from the loss. "Please Tommy...please..." Newt begged and breathed hot air onto his neck. Thomas didn't need to be told twice, and aligned his length to Newts entrance. Thomas breaths at Newt's neck and nibbles on his ear.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Thomas asks seductively in his ear, half teasing and half actually wondering. He still couldn't believe what was happening.

"Yes...! Don't make me bloody beg, please, Tommy...!" Newt pants in his ear, already moaning silently from the adrenaline. "Please...." At some point he entangles his legs with Thomas's for support, as to prepare for what's coming (pun definitely intended).

"Wait." Newt suddenly stated, reaching for his bed-side table, opening the first drawer.

"What are you-oh." Thomas interrupted himself when he saw Newt pull out a small toothpaste-size tub of lube, specifically for anal sex. Nice.

After Newt applied it, earning small moans from Thomas from teasing him, Thomas propped himself up by gripping both sides of the bed near Newt's head. He rested his own on Newt's shoulder as he slowly slid inside him. Newt groaned in pain and stuck nails into his back. Thomas didn't even notice, the sensation of being inside of his life long crush was overpowering. 

"New-" but Newt interrupted him. 

"Fucking move, you s-shank!" Newt practically screamed. Thomas was surprised the neighbors haven't banged on the walls yet. "P-Please..." Newt whined and sounded less threatening. 

Thomas opened his mouth to say something, but figured he would just comply to his demand. Thomas thrusted slowly inside Newt, earning small moans and tiny "tommy..."'s.

At some point he must of hit a sweet spot, because Newt started panting and clawing at Thomas's back. "Tommy...! Right there...faster p-please...!" Newt managed to utter in between moans and winces. Thomas, obeying, gradually sped up and a couple deep groans escaped him as well.

"F-Fuck...Tommy....I-I'm so close..." Newt tightened around Thomas, telling him he wasn't lying. When Thomas reached down and started pumping Newt's length at the same speed he was thrusting, Newt was bawling his name once more. 

"Tommy...!" Newt lastly yipped before climaxing onto his own abdomen and face, but if he noticed he didn't care. Thomas did the same inside Newt. 

After a second of panting and heavy breathing, Thomas broke the not-awkward silence. 

"Newt.." Thomas whispered, whipping some cum off Newt's face. "Are you okay...?"

"Are you kidding me?" Newt exclaimed, breathing heavily. "That was bloody great, even if I had to force you to start moving." Newt laughed and brushed Thomas's hair out of his face.

"Yeah...sorry about that..." Thomas nervously giggled and did the same to Newt's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and before you ask, YES! I am working on another chapter. Expect yoga, jealously, and showers. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I was having some difficulties posting the whole chapter in one, so one chapter is split into two to refrain from me throwing my phone against the wall lmaoooo kill me


End file.
